


Dorky Bonds

by Goryuck



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Awkward First Times, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goryuck/pseuds/Goryuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junpei Iori has never been one to be blunt with what he wants. So when its time for him to ask for Fuuka Yamagishi's hand in marriage, so much can go wrong...or right if you look at it from another perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dorky Bonds

**-August 19 2012-**

**~Tokyo; Shibuya District- Center Gai~**

Junpei Iori is nervous. Why? Well today is an important day in his life, not that anyone else knows that but him mind you. Dressed rather classy even for his tastes, the Magician is holding a bouquet of flowers, Jasmine specifically. His free hand continues to fumble against his jacket pocket, fingers trailing a small blue box that sticks out a bit. The box contains a ring…a wedding ring to be more specific.

See Junpei has been dating a friend of his from High-School since their 3rd year together; Fuuka Yamagishi, whom Junpei was hanging out with more often after SEES disbanded, and began to date after a while. It got serious after their graduation, with them becoming an official couple. But with college, getting a job and assisting the Shadow Operatives, their schedules were filled most of the time, but whenever they would spend time with each other, they’d cherish it wholeheartedly, and Junpei knew that this was moving to serious places. Now the Magician likes to joke around and be a joke at times, and while he may not take some things seriously, he’s not ignorant to the fact that his relationship with his girlfriend is something that he would never joke around, let alone turn a blind eye as to where it’s going.

There’s also one other important fact. A few days after the events with Labrys and Sho Minazuki at Yaso-Inaba, Junpei and her shared an intimate moment, and went all the way. While Junpei used protection, he noticed around a month ago that Fuuka was acting odd, and wondered what was wrong for some time, despite Fuuka telling him that she was fine, but Junpei didn’t believe it. He feared that he got Fuuka pregnant, even if he doesn’t have a confirmation of it anyways; he’s not going to take any chances.

So that’s why he’s here waiting for his date with Fuuka; so he can be a man and do the responsible thing; marry Fuuka and ensure their future together, and as fate would have it, said woman comes walking right into the café, looking around for Junpei until she spots him; a glazed smile on her face forms and walks to her boyfriend, Junpei hurriedly standing up, nervous as hell, but smiling as the priestess embraces him, and he hugs back.

“Hi there” Fuuka greets with a smile, gently pressing her lips onto Junpei’s for a quick kiss, pulling back and looking at him “Did I made you wait long?”

“Heh, nah” Junpei chuckles and shook his head “I got here like a few minutes back.” He quickly hands Fuuka the flowers “For you my sweet garden of love.”

“Aww Junpei-kun” Fuuka’s cheeks redden even moreso than usual “These are beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as its holder” Junpei grinned, feeling more relaxed now.

“H-Hey…” She pouted a bit “…T-Thanks” she smiles and the two sit down “How’s baseball coaching?”

“A pain” He groans “I really like teaching country kids better. City kids are too arrogant to teach properly. Country kids just ‘get it’. Dunno if I’m making much sense.” He sweatdropped, but Fuuka giggled a bit.

“I do, don’t worry Junpei-kun” Fuuka said with a smile “I guess it goes to show how much difference a setting can make.”

“Tell me about it” Junpei exhales his breath, looking annoyed “Still other than that, it’s been doing well. What about you Fuukie, college not being a bother?”

Fuuka shook her head “Not much. I started my second year, and for now I’m covering the general classes before moving to the specific classes I want to get to. I’d like to get the uninteresting stuff out of the way before I dive into what I really want to do.”

“Teaching yeah, I hear ya” Junpei’s smile turned a bit more sincere at that. Fuuka being a teacher like Toriumi. He would have never dreamed of it, but now? He knows Fuuka will be an amazing teacher. “Say, you still regret dropping that Europe scholarship?”

Fuuka’s smile turned to a sad frown “Not really. It is a shame…but I cannot leave just yet, even if I wanted to; Shadow Operatives and such.”

“Right” He nods “Still working with that.” Fuuka nods.

“Maintaining Aigis and Labrys is something I can do, as well as my hacking skills to help erase evidence…it’s tough, but I refuse to leave my friends in a vulnerable state.” she says sounding oddly mature and confident.

“…You’re stronger than you know Fuukie” Junpei smiled at her, proud of her girlfriend.

“Me?” Fuuka blushed “N-No I’m not like you or…Akihiko-senpai.”

“You don’t have to be” he shook his head “You’re strong in ways none of us can be, hell without you, we’d be dead and be shadow appetizers. Really Fuuka…you’re like the skeleton of our team. We might be the muscle and brain, but without you we’d be useless.”

“Junpei-kun…” The teal haired girl’s blush intensified, and her smile widened “You’re really sweet…thank you.”

Junpei smiled “Anytime” fiddling with his jacket “Say uh…have you been feeling alright? I know you've told me you’re fine, but I’m just worried about ya.”

“I am” she nods “It has been a hectic summer, I’m sorry for worrying you, but I’m fine.”

“N-nah it’s ok, just looking out for ya.” He says feeling relieved ‘Guess she’s not pregnant…still’ he already made up his mind. Today…their relationship goes to the next level. “Actually asides from the great food here, I uh…I kind of wanted to call you for something else.” Junpei confesses. Fuuka blinks and looks confused.

“Huh? Something else?” She asked, curious and intrigued.

“Yeah” he nods “We’ve been dating for a while haven’t we?” Fuuka nods, and now looks concerned

“Yes…I believe uhm…” she glances to the side “2 years and a few months I think? Yes that about sounds right…” she frowns a bit “Is…there a problem?”

“No no no problem at all!” Junpei panicked a bit, but quickly recovers from that “I just uh…” he gulps “S-Shit how do I go with this…?”

“Is something wrong Junpei-kun?” Fuuka asks, looking at Junpei nervously. She watches Junpei get off the table and walk to her, then kneels. “J-Junpei-kun…?!”

“Fuuka Yamagishi…” Junpei sounds serious and takes out the small box in his jacket pocket, opening it and showing Fuuka a beautiful silver ring “W-would you uh…y-you know” he gulps, shaking and sweating “level up with me?” He cringes “I-I mean go to the next level-“he cringes again “No dammit marry me! UGH I screwed this up…!” but to his surprise, Fuuka smiles and takes the ring, putting it on her ring finger and nodding.

“Yes…I would like to be your player 2” Fuuka said, just as corny and gets up along with Junpei and tackles him, embracing him tightly and delivering a passionate kiss. The bouquet of flowers fell, but that’s trivial to the bond that just strengthened between two lovers. Fuuka pulls back and looks at Junpei with a heartfelt smile “Always and forever Junpei Iori…I’m yours.”

“Fuuka…” Junpei smiled and gently pressed his forehead against her “I love you.”

“I love you too~”

-END-


End file.
